Failure
by Nut and Shell
Summary: “I know I was a failure –even you if you didn’t know- I was.” Danny's POV Songfic!


**Hello Readers, prepare for the some of worst I have to offer. I really wanted to do something with this song. I _HATE _how it came out it was my friend Kara or writeing-phantom who talked me into posting it. If you it like thank her. If you hate it (like me) blame her. -Shell**

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Failure belongs to Darkness Fade.**

* * *

Failure

_I'm coming home late for the third night in a row  
'Cuz my life has hit an all time low  
You ask me what is wrong but, I shake my head  
If I told you the truth, we'd all be dead_

_It hurts to lie  
As these days roll by  
The truth I once knew  
I can't even tell you  
And even though you don't say what you're thinking  
And even though I don't say I how much I am sinking  
I know, I know, I know  
I'm a failure_

I had been hanging out with Sam and Tucker, when a ghost interrupted our 'Doomed' game. They were used to it and I flew off. By the time Skulker was in the thermos it was past curfew and I was late coming home. I tried to quietly slip past my parents, with little success.

Mom was the one to rant to me at the door. "Danny, this has to stop! You were out late for the third time this week. It's dangerous, Danny! What's your excuse this time?"

I shook my head, I didn't have one. If I told her the truth there would be ghosts waiting to kill her. My months of ghost hunting had told me that much.

_I look down at the report card I hold I my hand  
The 'D' in written there proves you don't understand  
You ask for a reason but, I can't make a sound  
If I told you my reason you wouldn't be around_

_____It hurts to lie  
As these days roll by  
The truth I once knew  
I can't even tell you  
And even though you don't say what you're thinking  
And even though I don't say I how much I am sinking  
I know, I know, I know  
I'm a failure_

After school, the next day I was about to slink upstairs to dump my backpack off but, I had barely taken a step toward my room when someone called me back.

"Danny, your report card came today," Dad said, his voice wavered a bit as he tried not to yell.

I didn't say anything. What could I? I'm a half ghost public enemy number one; Danny Phantom and that I really wasn't evil. That's why my grades are bad and I'm always late. Oh, sure that would go over well.

"Your mother and I want to talk to you about your… grades," I followed him into the kitchen.

He handed me the card and I glanced at the neat row of 'D's on the paper. I looked at him and saw the disappointment in his eyes. He wanted a reason but I remained silent unable to tell the truth for his own safety.

_I stay up in my room and work alone  
I want tell you and make the truth known  
You ask me what I'm doing but, I turn away  
If I told the truth, you couldn't stay_

_It hurts to lie  
As these days roll by  
The truth I once knew  
I can't even tell you  
And even though you don't say what you're thinking  
And even though I don't say I how much I am sinking  
I know, I know, I know  
I'm a failure_

I was up in my room finishing my homework. I was about halfway though when I realized something. I didn't tell my family what's wrong in fear of getting tem hurt but, at the same time I was still hurting them. It would be so easy end this… I could catch all the ghosts and deactivate the portal. I could get rid of the problem…permanently. But I can't. Something holds me back.

A knock on the door made me jump. As I looked up Jazz walked in and came over to my desk. I frowned; it was so like Jazz to come in when I was planning…plotting more like.

"I'm busy," I said trying not to sound guilty. "I'm doing my homework."

"I see that but, that isn't why I'm here." My frown deepened. "Why are you then?"

"Danny, I know something's wrong if you'd just tell me, please. I can help."

_Sorry, Jazz I have to do this on my own_. _You can't help._ I turned my back on her unable to stand it... I looked back her and whispered a barely audible word: "Sorry."

_It hurts to lie  
As these days roll by  
The truth I once knew  
I can't even tell you  
And even though you don't say what you're thinking  
And even though I don't say I how much I am sinking  
I know, I know, I know  
I'm a failure_

I stood outside on top of a tall building… Thinking. Here it was quiet with no annoying mothers, disappointed fathers, or overbearing sister. Here I could be alone. Here I could… I could end the pain I felt both emotionally and physically. It would be over.

_'But it won't be,'_ I thought. _'Sam, Tucker, Jazz and my parents….'_

I looked over to the beautiful sunset, my view was perfect. I felt nothing. I was the closest thing I to bliss had felt in ages. I sat there undisturbed for a long time waching the sky. I stayed until the last rays of sun were completely gone from the sky.

Slowly I came to my senses, I looked around. Now I became aware of the cold night air blowing in my face and ruffling my hair. It was not really a beautiful night and a light rain started to fall.

_'It could be over,'_ I thought. _'My family would get over it. Sam and Tucker…'_

I walked over to the side of the building and gazed downward at the cars that moved below. I pulled out a paper and pencil stub from my pocket. I wrote the following: **"I know I was a failure –even you if you didn't know- I was."**

I stuffed in my jeans as climbed over the edge of the building and prepared to jump. I brushed away a few tears.

_'I'm a failure. No one will even miss me,'_ I thought before I braced myself for the fall._ 'Sam and Tucker will.'_ This thought was shoved into my head. I knew it was true. '_Mom, Dad and Jazz will too. They were trying to help. I just... I can't do this to them,"_ I slid down from the building's edge. Suicide is as bad as murder.

_You can't understand me  
You overestimate me  
I'm a failure  
You don't want hate me  
You just can't relate to me  
I'm a failure, I'm a failure, I'm a failure  
That's what I am  
That's all I am  
__A failure  
_

**

* * *

**

**No comment.**

**-Later, Shell.**


End file.
